


Sixteen Isn't Supposed to be This Hard

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rival Covens, witch mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are from rival coven's, find out they're mates when they're sixteen, sending both coven's into chaos. But little do they know, there were other parties working against them from the start.





	Sixteen Isn't Supposed to be This Hard

**Author's Note:**

> *pterodactyl screech* This is for AU week, day's one, four, and six, combined. And it's late, because I'm a mess who doesn't have it together, please for give me for my sins, ya'll. But it's a two-parter, so do I get points for that?

“I must say, we were more than surprised to receive a call from you.” Esther Mikaelson said, gesturing towards the women before her to take a seat in her patio. “It isn’t every day that the coven from Mystic Falls travels to New Orleans.”

Liz Forbes worked painfully hard to hide her grimace, it was clear in the coven leader’s tone, that this surprise visit wasn’t something they appreciated. Not that she didn’t sympathize, her own coven wouldn’t take kindly to being so caught off guard either. 

Both of their coven’s were drastically different, down to places they called home. Their own home was a rural town, Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was remote, isolated, and rare. 

The coven the Mikaelson’s lead, was in the bustling city of New Orleans, Louisiana. The belief in witches and everything they practiced was part of the tourist attraction to the city. Their ancestral roots ran deep through it’s many graveyards, and it’s history was long and well-known around the world.

But the coven of New Orleans practiced dark magic, among other things, and the witches of Mystic Falls were reluctant to admit they’d ever be so desperate as to follow in their footsteps. 

They’ve yet to see eye-to-eye in their practices in the entire time the coven’s have known of each other’s existence. And it was that reason that made this visit so hard to swallow for their coven leader and the member whose daughter was at the center of this soon-to-be whirlwind. 

She looked around the outdoor seating area, noticing that she and Sheila Bennett were outnumbered here, but they didn’t want to risk alarming the other elders of their coven, so they made the decision to come alone. 

“And we do appreciate you meeting with us on short notice, I understand your weariness, but I’m afraid that what we came here to discuss with you could not wait.” Sheila spoke, an eerie calm to her voice that filled the room with dread. 

“I’m sure you’ll get to your point eventually.” A man in the corner hissed, neither his posture nor his voice providing either one of them with the sentiment that whatever they travelled to say, would be met with open minds. 

Mikael Mikaelson was a man whose reputation preceded him. 

The husband of the coven leader in New Orleans, and a very powerful warlock who all but made his children miserable with his presence alone. 

It was well-known that one of his children, wasn’t actually his, but that of another warlock. It was equally well-known that that child was ostracized by Mikael, even though he’s the one raising him. 

The ancestors have their ways of even the most cruel irony, because that child was the next leader of this coven, pre-determined upon his birth by those who reside in the ancestral plane belonging to the witches and warlocks of New Orleans. 

And it was that very child that she was here to discuss. 

“My daughter Caroline was revealed upon her birth to be the next leader of our coven.” Liz began, treading carefully. “She had her 16th birthday earlier this week, and as is the custom, we performed the ritual that would determine her mate.”

“And what does that have to do with us?” Mikael brashly spoke again, angering the others around him.

“Mikael, please—“ Esther put forth, her eyes heavy and full of caution. 

Liz smiled gratuitously before continuing. 

“What the ritual told us, was that her mate was from this coven, Niklaus Mikaelson, to be exact.” She revealed, much to the shock of the witches and warlocks who’d arrived to receive them. 

“That’s not—-that’s not possible.” A man said. 

Vincent Griffith, she noted, a warlock on this coven’s council, rumored to have a brilliant mind. 

“I understand it may be hard to believe, but our ritual—“”

“It’s not hard to believe, it’s  _ impossible _ to believe.” He interrupted her. “The two heirs to entirely different coven’s cannot be mated to each other, it’s never happened before. Not in our coven’s history, and I promise you, not in your coven’s history either.” He continued harshly. 

“Simply because it has never happened, does not mean that it cannot happen.” Sheila said with a deep sigh, as though that should be obvious to them.

"I hear your daughter is an elemental witch, is there any truth to that?" Mikael spoke, a dangerous calm to him. 

Liz gulped nervously, nodding gently, knowing the target that placed on her daughter's back.

“There must be some mistake.” Esther finally spoke, her gaze wild and in disarray. 

“I assure you, there isn’t. His name was the result of our ritual, and we’ve done our obligation in traveling here to inform you of it.” Liz retorted. 

“Niklaus doesn’t turn 16 for another two months, we won’t know until then, when we can conduct our own ritual.” Esther emphasized. 

Liz shrugged, having no problem with waiting. 

“That’s alright, we figured he hadn’t turned 16 yet, otherwise it would’ve been you visiting us.”

Mikael scoffed from his spot, his demeanor unyielding in defiance. 

“Like this coven would ever step foot in Mystic Falls, Virginia.” He ridiculed. 

Liz smiled.

“If I were you, I’d get used to the idea because in two month’s time, your coven will come to the same conclusion ours did. And when you do, I can promise you’ll be better received in our home, than we were in yours.” She said confidently, looking towards Sheila who was already halfway out the door. “I look forward to hearing from you, I'll keep this information away from Caroline until then.” She finished, following her longtime friend out into the French Quarter’s busy streets. 

Neither her, nor any of the other witches in the room, sensed the curious presence listening in.

* * *

Caroline sighed heavily, sitting across from her parents in their office.

There was something they were hiding from her and if she’s right—which she always is—they’d been hiding it for  _ at least  _ a week. 

“Sweetie, we know you’re frustrated, but this is something that’s delicate, it involves your future. That’s not something we handle lightly in this house, let alone in this coven.” Her dad said, an odd gentleness to his voice that surprised her. 

“And it’s exactly why I don’t understand the secrecy. This involves  _ my _ future, why aren’t I being consulted about it? Instead you guys are keeping me in the dark.” She argued, so tired of being treated like a child. 

“Caroline—“ her mother tried in vain. 

“No, mom! You two have been coddling me since I became a teenager and my training increased. If there’s something troubling about who I’ve been mated to, I deserve to know about it. Because whoever it is, will be by my side when I take over for this coven. It isn’t just my future, it’s  _ everyone’s _ future.” She passionately voiced, following with a deep breath. 

“You’re right, but there are protocols in place for a reason. And your mate hasn’t turned 16 yet, it’s imperative that we wait until he does. I won’t argue this with you for another minute, Caroline. The decision to wait has been made, and that decision is final.” Liz spoke firmly, much to the displeasure of the teen sitting before her. 

Caroline tossed her hands up in exasperation before standing to dramatically exit her parents office. 

“There’s no denying she’s your daughter.” Bill grumbled in amusement, flinching in jest when Liz whacked him lightly on his shoulder. 

“Oh, I’ll argue that temper tantrum had your genetics written all over it any day of the week.” She joked, the both of them giggling at the seat their daughter had just been occupying. 

* * *

Caroline slammed the door shut to her room, the color scheme that she’d carefully selected for it’s peaceful vibe, doing nothing to calm the mood she was in. 

Just as she was about to flop down onto her bed, her phone pinged from the desk. 

She contemplated ignoring it but something told her to do so would be a mistake. 

The hairs on her arm stood as she treaded carefully towards her phone, a gentle hand reaching out to pick it up. 

_ Meet us at Cafe Dumont off Highway 19, right before entering the city limits of New Orleans tonight at 7. Bring whoever you wish, but absolutely no elders. If you want to know what your mother is hiding from you, I suggest you come, and I heavily advise you not to try anything against us.  _

Her brows furrowed in confusion at the alarming text message from the unknown number. She quickly forwarded it to Bonnie and Katherine, her phone ringing almost immediately after, with both of them on the line. 

_ “What the hell is that?”  _ Katherine’s voice shouted into the receiver. 

Caroline groaned, “If I knew, do you think I would’ve bothered the two of you? I was hoping one of you knew.” She explained, even more confused than she already was. 

“Sorry, Care, I’ve never seen that phone number in my life. What do they mean ‘if you want to know what your mother is hiding from you’? Liz is hiding something?” Bonnie asked, immediately getting into the specifics. 

“It’s about my mate.” She mumbled. 

Katherine gasped into call. 

“Oh, tell me  _ more _ .” She said seriously. “You know who your mate is?”

“No, but my mom does, and Sheila made the call to wait before I find out. They say he’s not 16 yet, but shouldn’t I have been told regardless? Since when is it mandatory to wait? It’s not like I’m gonna stalk the guy, we probably know who it is since he’s gotta be from our own coven.” She vented. 

“Do you think has anything to do with where my grams and your mom went yesterday?” Bonnie asked curiously. 

“We can worry about that later, are we going, or what?” Katherine exclaimed, evidently excited about whatever was happening. 

“Are you insane? We—“

“Guilty,” she confirmed.

Caroline could hear Bonnie’s patience winding down, a small smile on her face at the difference in her two best friends. 

“We can’t just show up at this place, we don’t even know who sent that, what if they want to hurt her?” She reasoned, to which Caroline agreed.

“But whoever it is, knows something. And what if it  _ is _ tied to where they went yesterday, that means it involves other people, or worse, another coven. Don’t you think Caroline should know what that thing is?” Katherine argued, managing to surprise Caroline because she agreed with that too. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think Katherine’s right.” She said carefully, hoping she didn’t regret whatever comes of it. 

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Bonnie murmured, her tone already exhausted. “Alright, if we’re doing this, we gotta leave now. It’s a few hours away.” 

Katherine squealed in excitement, the movements of her shuffling around her room heard through the phone. 

“Be ready in 20, I’ll call Enzo.” 

“Is it really smart to involve more people?” Caroline wondered out loud, pondering if bringing the only other person who could rival Katherine’s chaotic nature was a good idea. 

“Well, we can’t take your car, Bonnie’s neither, what if Sheila or your parents notice. We don’t know how long we’ll be gone, and Elena has my car, bet you 200 bucks it’s parked outside the Salvatore’s house.” She offered. 

“Alright let’s just go, Katherine’s making way too much sense today, it’s starting to freak me out.” Bonnie joked. 

“Ha.”

“I’ll see you guys in 20.” Caroline confirmed, swiftly hanging up and moving towards her closet for a jacket. 

All she could think was that she hoped she wasn’t making a mistake.

* * *

“Rebekah, I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Klaus hissed, looking around the table at the people who got roped into attending whatever this was, by his meddling sister. 

“And  _ I _ can’t believe you’re not thanking me for orchestrating this, I always told you my snooping habits were going to come in handy.” She replied pridefully. 

Klaus sighed heavily, his head dropping down on to his forearms. 

The truth was, he was nervous. 

And he’d deny that to be the case for however long he needs to.

The revelation of his mate was troubling for reasons one wouldn’t expect. It wasn’t the case of many to fear that your father would hurt your mate out of spite. Yet here he sat, with that very fear having seeped into his bones since Rebekah came to tell him what she’d heard. 

He had to hand it to Rebekah, this was a level of chaotic behavior that even he thought she was incapable of. Because she has without a doubt lost her mind. This preposterous tale she whipped up about his parents and the other elders scurrying around to determine the validity of the claim these witches from Mystic Falls arrived to share, was one that was rather hard to believe. 

It was also far less than ideal if true. 

A witch from some nowhere hole in the United States as the witch he was mated to, it was ludicrous. And far beneath his standards, and the standards of his coven. 

His father would argue a broomstick was too good for him, but he’d won in the end, the child that wasn’t his, the one he went out of his way to treat like dirt was the future leader of their coven. And there was not a damn thing he could do about it. 

“I don’t know, mate, you might find yourself surprised.” Lucien gently suggested. 

Klaus scoffed. 

“I doubt there’s anything to be surprised with about a witch from this place no one’s ever heard of.” He grumbled, his temper getting the better of him. 

“I wouldn’t be too hasty if I were you. Bekah says she’s the heir to her own coven, isn’t that worth some degree of caution and interest?” Marcel said to Rebekah’s joy, her hands going up in agreement.

“Exactly, thank you. Rumors say she’s  _ very _ powerful, if the words are true, she’s an elemental witch. Elijah said to be careful not to insult her and I agree.”

“What a shocker.” Kol teased, leaning back lazily in the booth, perhaps to make light of what Rebekah had just said.

The group was visibly more tense after hearing this girl was an elemental witch. They were rare, coveted by coven’s all over the world. If it was true, he’d expect quite a queue of other coven’s wanting to merge with hers for her power alone. 

He’d have easily matched up his own people against hers and expect to win, but this new information means she holds all the cards, a vulnerability he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Please, you wouldn’t know proper etiquette if it slapped you in the face, I don’t even know who invited you on this excursion, it certainly wasn’t me.”

“Nik did, and was right to do so, you’re not suitable back-up, Bekah.”

Rebekah’s eyes flared in anger, her short arms reaching towards the other end of their side of the booth. 

“I’ll toss you on your ass in two seconds, you wanker.” She gritted out, sighing when Marcel wrapped his hands around her arms to stop their flailing. 

“It’s amazing how fast you both already made me regret this.” Klaus said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Before he could scold his younger siblings more, the sound of the chime when the door opened made everyone freeze.

Rebekah whirled around from her seat next to him, her manicured nails puncturing his arm. 

“I think that’s them.” She whispered, angling her body all the way around.

“Caroline Forbes?” She called out curiously, and Klaus’ breath caught in his throat before she answered. 

“Yes?” A soft voice answered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

It was then that the voice in question moved into his line of sight.

Klaus’ moth gaped for just a moment before he willed it to close. 

She was...breathtaking. Her blonde hair not shining as much as he’s sure it was capable of in the fluorescent lighting. And oh, how he longed to see it shine in the sun. 

Her pale skin had a glow to it, and her eyes, the most beautiful shade of green. 

The trance he was in snapped when Rebekah threw her hand out across his face. 

“Rebekah Mikaelson.” She introduced, her hand firm and awaiting a greeting. 

Caroline’s eyes narrowed, before satisfied with whatever vibe she could read from the table. A small smile worked it’s way onto her face, distracting Klaus further. 

“Caroline.” She replied, placing her hand gently into that of his sister’s. “But it seems you already knew that.”

Rebekah chuckled softly, not a hint of nerves or caution evident in her voice. 

“Yes, well I’m rather resourceful when I need to be. Please, sit.” She gestured to the empty half of the booth opposite theirs. 

He caught Caroline’s gaze eyeing whoever she brought with her nervously. 

The lone male accompanying her slid in first, then the curly-haired brunette with mischievous eyes, followed by Caroline, and lastly a dark skinned girl who’s gaze was unyielding and dangerous. 

“Do you mind telling us what the hell this is?” The witch on the outside seat asked, getting straight to the point. 

Rebekah cleared her throat. 

“Two women paid our elders a visit yesterday.” She began, the hand she had around his tightening when she noticed their weary glances to each other at that bit of information. “One of them, I overheard, was your mother, Caroline.”

Klaus took the opportunity to once more look at the blonde, who’s reveal caused quite the stir-up of emotions within him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. 

A few moments passed before she finally settled on what to say. 

“You’re all witches.” She said, confirming to herself out loud. “From where, New Orleans?” 

Rebekah nodded slowly.

“What could my mom possibly have to discuss with the coven of New Orleans?” She questioned, leaning forward in her seat, as though she was afraid of the answer. 

Klaus smirked, finding the opening to speak. 

“Me.”

* * *

Caroline couldn’t control the sound that came out of her mouth.

She took in the sight of the five people sitting across from her. It was the two blondes in the center who had her full attention. The girl who knew her by name.

But it was the guy sitting next to her that intrigued her most of all. His face was almost irritatingly gorgeous, his dirty blonde curls looked soft and tempting, but his gaze was hard and cold. 

After realizing she’d stared for long enough, she raised her chin. 

“Explain.” She simply spoke, hoping to wipe that smug smile off his face. 

“Your mother and the other woman she arrived with—-“

“My grandmother.” Bonnie interrupted, her hands clenched tightly. “She’s our coven leader.”

Rebekah nodded to confirm she understood. 

“Our mother,” she began, gesturing between herself and the guy whose arm she was holding, “is the leader of ours.” She informed them. “And the news delivered by your mother and your grandmother, not only shocked her, but the rest of the elders too.” 

Caroline’s stomach was a ball of nerves, not knowing in the slightest bit where this girl was going with whatever she was about to tell them.

“Okay, I don’t mean to be rude, but please just rip the bandaid off, if you wanted me on the edge of my seat, mission accomplished.” Katherine interjected.

“You,” Enzo spoke up, pointing towards the guy she couldn’t keep her eyes off of. “You said this has to do with you, what about you?” He asked. 

The guy’s gaze became harsher if it was possible, and Caroline found herself sweating at the sight of it.

“I don’t owe you any answers.” He snarked, much to their surprise. 

“Maybe not, but you owe them to me.” She said confidently, her hands folded on the table. 

He smirked again, it was infuriating. 

“Someone thinks rather highly of herself, doesn’t she, love?” He poked, his accent sending chills down her spine.

“I do believe I was the one that got invited, if you have nothing to say, I think we’re done here.” She continued, gently pushing Bonnie’s thigh with her own so they could slide out. 

She was halfway down the aisle when he spoke again. 

“Canticum Beatitudinem.” He said without hesitation, causing her to immediately stop. 

Slowly turning around, she saw Katherine and Enzo freeze as they were about to exit the booth, even Bonnie had frozen in her steps. 

“The meaning of my name in Latin, what about it?” She asked. 

It was Rebekah who spoke next, pulling a book out of her purse. 

“ _ Et covina hoc carmen cum bene de victoriam populi beatitudinem nationis adsimilat. Tantum valuit erimus ad bellum _ .”

Caroline was finding it hard to catch her breath at that. 

“The coven shall prosper when the song of happiness aligns with the victory of the people. Only then will we be strong enough for the war to come.” She muttered to herself, just loud enough for Bonnie to hear. 

Katherine and Enzo had retaken their seats, and Bonnie quickly slid in to join them, leaving Caroline to sit directly across from the guy in question.

“I’m not gonna ask again,  _ explain _ .”

But he was determined to frustrate her, because once again it was Rebekah who spoke next. 

“This is my brother, Niklaus. He—“

“Please, call me Klaus.” He interrupted, his gaze wicked. 

Caroline had heard enough. 

“That passage, where is it from?” She asked, swallowing harshly. 

“Our book of prophecies, that particular one was made on the day I was born.” He told her. 

“_Victoriam_ _populi, _victory of the people, that’s your name?” Enzo asked.

Klaus nodded, his nonchalant demeanor getting more frustrating by the second. But Caroline took every second she could get till she could vocalize what she needed to.

“It’s you,” she breathed out. “You’re my mate.” 

He nodded again, this time his eyes soft and  _ almost _ warm.

It was an endearing moment that was cut short the moment he opened his mouth. 

“Trust me, no one’s as insulted as I am, having a mate from some no-name place in small-town America, but it would appear that our ancestors have a peculiar sense of humor.”

She gaped angrily, her hands tightening in her lap. 

Almost immediately her eyes burned and she knew they’d turned a glowing yellow. The street lights that lit up the parking lot just outside burst into sparks, the light’s inside the restaurant began flickering right after. It was fortunate that there were no other customers in the place.

There was a heat clouding her vision, and at the very center was him.

“Gorgeous, I think you better—“ 

“I say let her fry this place to the ground.” Katherine commented wickedly, a glint to her eye. 

Klaus looked at her in awe, his mouth parted in wonder. 

He quickly reached across the table and grasped her hand in his, causing Caroline to gasp. 

His touch cooled something inside of her and the fire dulled, her eyes returning to their normal color. 

“I think you’ve made your point, love.” He spoke to her softly, but his words didn't enact the desired effect. 

Caroline snatched her hand out of his grasp.

“I’m not from some no-name town, I’m from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I suggest you memorize that now, I won’t say it a second time. And I’m the first natural element-wielding witch in a millennium, your coven could only be so lucky to have me. But as I’m the successor, it would be you who drags  _ us _ down with your presence, not the other way around.” She spoke confidently. 

A confidence that was short-lived because there was that damn smirk again. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He bit out. “But I hate to disappoint you, sweetheart. As luck would have it, I’m also the successor to our coven.” 

Her mind swirled. That wasn’t---

“That’s not possible.” Bonnie hissed, finished her thought.

“Precisely the answer your grandmother got from our elders.” Rebekah added. 

“So our coven’s are supposed to merge?” Caroline wondered, looking to Bonnie in confusion. 

“If their prophecy is to be believed.” She mumbled in return.

“Which it is.” The brunette man sitting on the far end of the opposite booth said. “Our coven has quite the proclivity for divination, darling. As I’m sure you’re aware of.” 

Bonnie’s eyes hardened, her face contorting in displeasure. 

“Why go through all this trouble to tell me?” Caroline realized. 

Klaus and Rebekah gave each other weary looks. 

“Because your mother had the rotten misfortune of showing up when my father was home.” She told her. 

“And that’s a problem because…”

“Because our father is not only prideful but also a very hateful man.” The brunette guy spoke again.

“You three are related? Christ, how many of you are there?” Enzo pointed out. 

“There’s seven of us, so watch it.” Klaus warned. 

Rebekah clearly sensed the tone of the conversation going south again so she interfered. 

“The eldest is our sister Freya, then Finn, Elijah, Niklaus,” she explained, pointing to Klaus. “Kol,” she said pointing to the brunette. “Then me, and last is our youngest brother, Henrik.”

“That’s a strong legacy.” Caroline spoke, frowning at Klaus’ closed off demeanor when they started talking about their siblings. 

“Which you’d think would be enough for my father, but nothing ever is.” Kol said. “You see---”

“That’s enough, Kol.” Klaus gritted out. “I don’t intend to provide that explanation to more people than the necessary.”

“Meaning?” Katherine questioned.

“Meaning,” he began. “That I’d like to speak to Caroline---alone.” He stated. 

Noticing the hesitation on all their parts he clarified. 

“If she agrees, of course.” 

Caroline felt a smile work its way on to her lips. 

“Lucky for you, I do.”

* * *

“Bets on whether they end up killing each other?” He joked, trying to ease the tension. 

He felt relieved when she chuckled softly. 

“I’d say the odds are pretty good. Enzo has a talent of annoying someone into insanity.” She answered.

“Then an even better bet might be that he and my brother Kol will get on splendidly.” 

Caroline smiled again, and he found himself in awe once more of how beautiful she was. 

He thought back to just a few moments ago when her powers activated right in front of him. 

Only a fraction of what she could do, he’s sure. 

And how it was his touch that brought her back. 

“Does your magic always flare up like that?” He asked, surprising himself with the abrasive question. 

Her eyebrow raised, and for just a moment he regretted asking. 

But as he was realizing was usual for her, her face softened. 

“Not always, but it can be unpredictable. I can’t always control how it reacts alongside my mood. But it’s not always fire or raw energy, I’ve caused a few wind storms.” She revealed, surprising him with her willingness to reveal so much. 

“I get the sense you’re a bit of a perfectionist, so I have no doubt you’ll perfect that too.” He offered, trying to extend an olive branch he hoped she would take. 

It was the facial expression she had next that left him at a loss for words. 

Looking at her was like staring at the sun. He couldn’t get enough. 

“Thanks.” She said promptly, visibly hesitating before whatever she said next. “I don’t mean to pry, but I really do hope you’re planning on telling me whatever Kol was about to say.”

Klaus’ stomach lurched, knowing that rehashing his history with his father never got any easier, no matter how many times he’s discussed it. 

“I might come from a large family, but you’d be surprised how lonely I feel there.” He started carefully. “My father, isn’t biologically my father.” He told her, wincing when her eyes widened. 

“Our coven hosted another some years back, and my mother took a liking to one of their members. I was the result.”

“Klaus---” she tried to interject. 

“So of the seven of us, I’m the only one who isn’t his. And he hates me for it.” He told her sadly, hoping his voice didn’t waver. “And I don’t mean he has a barely noticeable lack of regard for me, he’s made it very well known to everyone who will listen that I’m not to be associated with him.”

“But doesn’t your mother---”

“Try to stop him?” He said, breathing out a laugh at merely saying that out loud. “You give her too much credit, love.” He informed her truthfully. 

“I’m sorry.” She sympathized immediately. “So you being the successor to lead your coven, I take it that doesn’t exactly leave his ego intact.”

Klaus shook his head forcefully. 

“No, it doesn’t. And that’s why Rebekah bothered contacting you. My birthday isn’t for another two months, so our mother’s agreed to wait till then. But, my father was home when they showed up and although he’s technically an elder, the council has elected to...leave him out of most meetings as of lately. His treatment of me over the years has been frowned upon, to say the least.” He said awkwardly. “Rebekah was concerned for you, and so was I.” He admitted. 

Caroline gasped, and he found himself staring at the soft part of her lips for  _ much _ too long, thinking of all the other ways he could enact the same response out of her. 

“It’s no exaggeration to say that my father detests me, Caroline. And it didn’t take me and Rebekah long to find that prophecy, so it’ll take the elders even less time. If they’ve already pieced it together, and I’m confident they have, but even without it, I can’t exactly assure you that my father wouldn’t hurt you as a way to punish me.” He told her finally. 

“Would you be offended if I told you I’m surprised you care?” She whispered, a vulnerability to her voice heard loud and clear. 

Klaus leaned back in his seat under the weight of what she’d just said.

“I rarely experience my finest moments when they would serve me best. For that, I apologize.” He tried, catching her gaze. “My father is a monster, and I wouldn’t leave anyone to his mercy, least of all you.”

Caroline blinked back the tears forming and her eyes. Just as it seemed she was about to respond, his stomach churned.

He whirled around to face the windows, seeing how they vibrated. 

But it was the clouds of black smoke maneuvering outside that startled him into action. 

Klaus leapt across the table and grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, her hands reaching up to grip him as he pulled them to the ground. 

He used his body to shield hers, pressing his forehead to hers when the glass of the windows shattered. 

Caroline yelped, causing his grip on her to tighten. 

_ “Get on the other side, we can corner them. Rebekah, check on Klaus and Caroline!”  _

Klaus felt some of his tension ease hearing Kol taking charge. 

“Nik!” He heard his sister call out. 

Looking down at the girl in his arms who was slowly opening her eyes, he realized then that perhaps by trying to be cautious, they walked right into the situation they’d been trying to avoid. 

Caroline’s hands reached up to cup his neck, his breath catching at the gesture. 

“Klaus,” she gasped. 

“It’s alright, love. I got you.” He assured her, smiling genuinely when she nodded frantically. 

“Niklaus!” Rebekah shouted again, disrupting the trance they both seemed to be in. 

“Right here.” He called out, rising to his knees, Caroline’s hands grasped tightly in his as he pulled them both up.

He moved one of his hands to wrap around her waist, the other moving her hair out of the way to take a look at the scrapes on her soft skin. 

“Demons?” Caroline asked, her voice breaking once she took a look around the diner and saw the deceased staff. 

Rebekah nodded, moving to assess whatever damage was done to him, his eyes scanning her for the same. 

It wasn’t long before Kol and Enzo were dragging a demon through the shattered doors, the veins on his skin black and pulsing. 

“Was anyone bitten?” He asked, afraid for the answer. 

Kol shook his head, yanking a chair that wasn’t broken and slamming the demon into it. 

He started laughing maniacally. 

Caroline growled under her breath, her eyes glowing yellow again, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight. 

She stepped out of his hold, leaping forward and placing a flaming hand to his thigh, the demon’s reaction instant. 

His screams were ear-piercing, his veins losing their color. It wasn’t long before he stomped his foot to yield. 

“That’s the cooperation I wanted to see.” Caroline said, in a tone so sickeningly sweet it sent chills down his spine. 

“Let’s try this once, shall we?” Klaus said, stepping into line under Caroline’s lead. “Who sent you?” 

The demon’s laugh resumed once more, but it was short-lived, he started coughing up dirt instantaneously. 

Klaus looked to Caroline, her eyes now a pale green color, different from their normal shade of green. 

“Answer his question.” She bit out. 

Spitting one last clump of dirt, he resigned to his fate. 

“The Mikaelson’s need to check amongst their own ranks for answers, and in your own homes for loss.” He said, saying so few words that told him all he needed to know. 

Klaus cursed under his breath.

“Mikael,” he realized. “You’ve been working for my father?”

“Not for him,  _ with _ him. Who are we to deny an offer to feast on an entire coven?” He spoke cruelly. His gaze shifted to Caroline. “And when he called this morning to offer up another coven with an elemental? I haven’t tasted one of you in  _ centuries. _ Attacking you was the easiest choice I’ve had to make.”

Klaus saw red and muttered a spell so low only Caroline heard him. 

He leaned back to watch the demon’s body go up in flames, the screams serving as music to his ears. 

It was a level of serenity that lasted for barely a few seconds, Marcel and Bonnie racing in, both their phones in their hands. 

“Caroline! There’s been a demon attack back home, they can’t find my grams.” Bonnie said, her eyes wild and afraid. 

“I got the same call, man. That was Elijah, they can’t find your mom.” 

Caroline swayed slightly where she stood, turning to look at him, a look of pure fear on her face. 

From that moment, he knew he never wanted to see that expression on her again. 

It was perhaps the first time he ever questioned the divination skills of his coven.

_ Only then will we be strong enough for the war to come. _

He could only hope that they were right.


End file.
